Synthetic surface coverings, such as floor or wall coverings, are well known. Among them, multiple layer coverings usually comprise a lower layer known as “support layer”, and an upper layer known as “wear layer”. In opposition to other polymeric sheet materials, a floor or wall covering, and the different layers of a multiple layer covering has specific properties in terms of flexibility, mechanical and stain resistance.
The most known surface coverings are PVC-based coverings. However due to environmental issues, alternatives to PVC were developed to obtain PVC-free surface coverings.
Usually PVC-free surface coverings comprise a PVC-free support layer onto which a decorative layer can be easily applied.
However, PVC-free surface coverings present several drawbacks, among which a poor adherence between the PVC-free support layer and the decorative layer or the wear layer, and a poor printing quality due to unevenness of such support layer.